Academia Sailor Senshi
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: UA. OOC. ChiquiFic (¡MiniFic pues!) ¿Qué pasaría si existiera una academia donde estudiaran las Sailor Senshi y otra donde estudiaran los Villanos? Pues he aquí la respuesta. Solo parejas Crack (MinakoxZafiro serán la pareja principal), abiertos de mente y corazón, pasen a leer. Personajes: Haruka, Fighter, Rei, Ami, Maker, Healer. Diamante, Rubeus, Reina Serenity, Endimión, Fio...
1. Bienvenida

**Disclaimer**. Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, que me perdone por usarlos como lo hare.

 **Advertencia.** ¿Ligero lime yuri?

Este Fic nació como un pedido con las siguientes caracteristicas:

Me gustaría un fic donde haya sólo parejas crack. Obviamente en un UA, ambientada en la escuela o universidad para que haya mas variedad de grupos y se puedan mezclar con facilidad.

Pareja principal: Zafiro/Minako

Lemon, sí pero cuidado y romantico sin caer en lo cursi.

Rating: M

 **.**

* * *

 **1 Bienvenida.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una enorme y dorada reja estaba frente a Minako, abierta de par en par - varias chicas igual que ella, iban entrando al interior- en la mano llevaba la hoja de aceptación, que la favorecía como una alumna de nuevo ingreso, como aprendiz del arte Sailor Senshi, la apretó instintivamente ante la emoción.

-Demonios- siseo al ver que la había arrugado bastante.

-Estorbas- dijo una chica de cabello oscuro.

Su nombre Rei Hino proveniente del planeta Marte.

-¡Oye!- reclamo Minako.

-Sera mejor que la dejes en paz, no vale la pena- comento una chica de mirada azulada- es una chica difícil, y uno de los jefes de departamento es su pariente, así que en una discusión ella tendría la preferencia- la peli azul se sonrojo- ¡perdón!, por llegar tan intempestivamente, mi nombre es Ami Mizuno, vengo del planeta Mercurio.

Ambas se dieron un cálido apretón.

-Soy Minako Aino, pero dime solo Mina, yo soy de Venus.

Ambas entraron, a todas las aspirantes las reunieron en un enorme auditorio, estaba repleto de cabezas de colores y vestidos igual de llamativos, Mina se molestó consigo misma, se había reprimido de ir tan glamurosa.

"Que mal"

La mayoría de las aspirantes no se conocían, era la primera vez que se veían, la escuela estaba construida en una dimensión, a la que solo podían entrar con el permiso del rector de la Academia, los escasos murmullos provenían de las pocas alumnas que venían del mismo planeta, como el caso de un trio, con una pelinegra de larga coleta, muy alegre y parlanchina, lo que saco una sonrisa de parte de Minako, la mirada azafirada la pillo observándola, y le guiño un ojo, eso descoloco por completo a la rubia.

-Atención- anuncio Setsuna apareciendo al frente de todas y usando el micrófono- la Sailor Líder, les dará unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Quién será ella? - se preguntó Mina

-Es la famosa Sailor del Tiempo, es toda una veterana, y es la encargada del área de Habilidades Especiales.

Y antes de que Mina se preguntara como Ami sabia tanto, o siquiera preguntara: "Que rayos eran esas habilidades especiales", apareció Sailor Galaxia, todas se sorprendieron de que apareciera transformada, pero ella era así, nunca usaba su otra personalidad.

\- ¡Buenas para nada! - exclamo Sailor Galaxia con los brazos extendidos- ¡Considérense afortunadas de estar aquí! Espero que no me decepcionen, y trabajen duro para dejar de ser las patéticas jovencitas que son ahora, solo quiero lo mejor de su parte, o servirán como alimento para el Kraken del foso, ¡he dicho!

Dio una leve reverencia y salió del escenario.

Todas abrieron los ojos como platos, ante tan tierna bienvenida, menos Setsuna, ella la conocía perfecto, se aclaró la garganta antes de retomar la palabra.

-Bueno pues ella fue Sailor Galaxia, no la verán mucho, sino hasta su examen final, y les recomiendo que hasta entonces, mejor ni la molesten. Pasando a otro asunto, en los muros de afuera, justo en este momento, se están pegando sus nombres con los dormitorios que le corresponden, así como los horarios, por hoy pueden tomarse la tarde libre. Les deseo éxito en su estancia aquí, y espero que se conviertan en las heroínas que el universo necesita. La sesión la doy por terminada.

Mina y Ami se dirigieron al dichoso muro, y se toparon en su camino con el trio de chicas.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa la pelinegra- mi nombre es Seika, la alta de lentes es mi hermana Taisha y la enana con cara de estreñimiento es Yairen- la platinada miro enojada a su hermana-, venimos del planeta Kinmoku.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambas.

-¿No quien ir a dar un vistazo a la Academia de Villanos?- pregunto Seika agitando su larga coleta azabache.

-Estás loca- la regaño Yairen- yo me voy a mi dormitorio.

-Olvídate de ese disparate- dijo Taisha- hablo enserio.

Sus hermanas se despidieron con una reverencia de Mina y Ami.

-Yo paso, disculpen- dijo Ami retirándose.

-Supongo que tu si eres valiente- comento Seika.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamo Mina con la mano alzada.

Ambas caminaron al exterior. Entraron a un frondoso bosque.

-¿Cómo sabes adonde esta?- pregunto Mina.

-Porque le di un vistazo desde afuera antes de la calurosa bienvenida de Sailor Galaxia.

-¿Y te interesa por?

-¿Como que por qué? Pues sería interesante conocer a nuestros futuros enemigos ¿No crees?

Cuando el bosque se terminó, encontraron un castillo, parecía sacado de una película de terror, nada que ver con su academia, que era una enorme y elegante mansión victoriana.

-¿Y cómo entraremos?- pregunto Mina.

-Vi un túnel. Esta por allá- señalo Seika con determinación.

Mina estaba un poco miedosa, y se sorprendió de la valentía o estupidez de Seika.

Pronto llegaron al dichoso túnel. Era húmedo y maloliente, ambas tuvieron que taparse la nariz. Estaba un poco oscuro y pronto llegaron al otro lado. Era un jardín colorido, que parecía fuera de lugar en ese lúgubre castillo.

Iban a adentrarse más, pero el lugar no estaba solo. Un joven estaba de rodillas acariciando una flor. Mina se sonrojo ante la guapura del chico. Y no pudo evitar exclamar un fuerte "Ah". Por supuesto el chico la escucho.

-¿Que hacen aquí? - pregunto Zafiro con la mirada seria.

-Pues… ¿nos perdimos?- contesto Mina con una sonrisa, eso hizo sonrojar a Zafiro.

-Quien les creería eso- dijo entrando al jardín la reina Beryl, era la mentora de Zafiro, es decir, la villana graduada que lo ayudaría a convertirse en el enemigo.

Seiya adopto una posición defensiva, saco un cuchillo que llevaba en una de sus botas, tanto ella como Mina aun no tenían poderes, asi que esa era su única opción de defensa. La reina Beryl la desarmo rápidamente con un rato emitido por su baculo.

-Eso es trampa- reclamo Seika.

-Tal como debe ser, espero que hayas aprendido algo, Zafiro.

El chico asintió, evitándole la mirada de Mina.

…

Una hora después, en una torre en medio del bosque, en medio de aquellas particulares academias, se encontraban hablando Beryl y Haruka. Mina y Seika tenían las cabezas agachadas, esperaban recibir un castigo por parte de la que ahora conocían: como la regente de Urano quien era la maestra de Combate.

-Bien, las felicito- dijo Haruka al fin- adentrarse al territorio enemigo sin siquiera tener conocimiento de táctica y espionaje, bien hecho, pero guarden esta hazaña solo en sus cabezas, o se las verán conmigo, ¿entendido?

Seika quiso reclamar, pero Mina la jalo, habían tentado demasiado a su suerte por un dia.

Una vez solas, Beryl lanzo un rayo en contra de Haruka, esta lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Me has hecho quedar como una débil- recrimino la reina.

Haruka se acerco a ella, y le quito el baculo.

-Son solo unas niñas, dales un respiro.

Tomo con fuerza la cintura de la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo- sonriò Beryl rodeando el cuello de Haruka con sus brazos- pero a cambio tu quítame la respiración.

Haruka puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la reina, sonriendole.

-¿Segura?

Beryl asintio gustosa.

Y ambas mujeres se unieron en un apasionado y sofocante beso.

:

.

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Pues bien primero aclaraciones: todas las Sailors son mujeres (a menos que de repente diga lo contrario) y eso de ponerle Seika a Seiya, Taisha a Taiki, Yairen a Yaten, pues no puedo con su nombres masculinos, son demasiado varoniles desde mi punto de vista, como para ponérselos a las lindas kinmokianas.

Las estudiantes son adolescentes, en cuanto a los villanos estudiantes también, asi que todos tienen quince años de entrada.

Adulta(o)s son los profesores y mentores, y personal por ahí que ande laborando en la escuela.

Tengo planeado meterle yuri candente a este asunto, incluso algo de yaoi, así que vete preparando y como dije abundara el crack, esta bien leer locuras de vez en cuando, ¿o no?

Espero prontito subir el siguiente capítulo, nada más termino de armar bien la estructura de este universo alterno.

Bye


	2. Enigmas

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

* * *

 **2 Enigmas**

 **.**

Mina se encontraba acomodando su ropa en el closet asignado para ella, se preguntaba quién sería su compañera de habitación.

"Ya casi es hora de dormir, ¿dónde estará?, quien quiera que sea"

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y un elegante vestido se introdujo, con grande sombrero, tapándole toda la cara.

–Buenas noches– dijo Mina muy animada.

–Lo eran antes– dijo la recién llegada, quitándose el sombrero, su larga y negra cabellera cayó como una mágica cascada sobre su espalda– pero ahora que te veo, bueno, interpreta mi silencio.

Rei le dedico una sonrisa malévola, pero eso no intimido a la rubia, es más la hizo enfurecer.

–¡Como quieras, compartiremos este cuarto, tres años! – dijo Mina con los dedos muy estirados–, ¡así que será mejor que te consigas un novio para que te endulce la vida, y compongas esa mala actitud tuya!, ¡buenas noches!

La rubia se metió a las cobijas, y eso impidió que viera la cara de profunda tristeza que le dedico Rei.

:.

.:

Después del desayuno su primera clase era nada más y nada menos que Combate, y como tal, esta era llevada a cabo en una especie de arena de lucha, todas las estudiantes estaban sentadas de tal forma, que parecían a punto de ver algún espectáculo.

–Solo hay tres formas de pelea para una Sailor– dijo Haruka con voz profunda– la básica, usando su cuerpo, la segunda energía, la tercera y pocas pueden hacer uso de ella, un arma, por eso pasaremos a repasar algunos movimientos esenciales como…

Mina veía como Ami apuntaba todo, de hecho, la mayoría, ella muy despistada ni cuaderno llevo para la clase, por fortuna Seika tampoco estaba apuntando nada, así que eso la hizo sentirse menos mal, Seika veía fijamente el techo, pues el cielo se colaba a pedazos por las ventanas.

Mina también miro el cielo, de pronto sus pensamientos viajaron a la escena del jardín y el guapo muchacho, aunque villano, definitivamente guapo.

"Se llama Zafiro"

–¡Señorita Kou!– grito Haruka, Mina salto en su asiento– ¡venga al frente y veamos que tanto ha entendido de lo que he dicho!

Todas voltearon a ver a Seika, sus hermanas la miraron sin preocuparse. La chica se levantó tranquila. Mina se preocupó por su amiga, pero cuando le hizo frente a Haruka, lo hizo muy bien, demasiado bien, esquivando cada golpe de la rubia, su coleta azabache ondeo con la gracia de sus movimientos, sus compañeras estaban impresionadas, incluso la pesada de Rei. Desafortunadamente no salió invicta y finalmente Haruka la derribo.

–Se nota que vienes preparada, pero te falta más.

Seika la miro con furia, pero inmediatamente cambio a su cara alegre de siempre.

–Por eso vine aquí, para aprender "algo".

– ¡Insolente! – grito Haruka– ¡fuera de mi clase!

–Ya lo imaginaba– murmuro Yairen.

Seika salió, dedicándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a Haruka.

:.

.:

Los pasillos de la Academia realmente nunca estaban abarrotados de chicas, pues como bien sabían todas, eran las únicas estudiantes en el lugar por tres años, así era el sistema, no había otros grados aparte de las principiantes.

La siguiente clase fue menos emocionante para Mina, la maestra en Habilidades Especiales Setsuna Meioh, les dio un monto de teoría aburrida, acerca de que solo algunas Sailors poseían poderes que no eran propios de la lucha, sino de protección, tal era el caso de la legendaria Sailor Moon, egresada de las primeras generaciones, quien ahora se encontraba protegiendo el reino de la Luna, y más que nada a la reina Serenity, quien por cierto tenía una hija de su edad, llamada Serena.

También menciono a la Sailor de la destrucción, quien era de las pocas con esa habilidad de protección, y aparte tenía una alabarda, esa Sailor Saturn también era una egresada y se encontraba protegiendo al rey Endimión de la tierra, quien tenía un hijo llamado Darién.

Después de tan aburrida clase se dio un receso para la merienda.

:.

.:

Haruka se encontraba camino a su oficina, cuando se topó con Michiru, esta última le lanzo una mirada filosa.

–Anoche no te vi regresar de la Torre.

– ¿Te diste cuenta? – pregunto Haruka seria.

–Bueno, tu habitación está en el mismo pasillo que la mía, claro que no escuche tu llegada.

–Es porque no vine a dormir aquí– la aguamarina entrecerró los ojos –, Michiru, no veo porque intentas recriminarme "algo", cuando la víctima aquí soy yo.

Michiru no cedió su furia ante las palabras de Haruka.

–Recuerda que no tuve la culpa de que terminaras hace años conmigo, éramos muy felices, yo en verdad te amaba, si coqueteaba y todo eso, pero solo era un juego, tú eras la única para mí, no fue mi culpa terminar en un estado lamentable, en una batalla, y siendo joven, inexperta, débil, no pude evitar que ese hombre pusiera sus manos en mi cuerpo, y terminara engendrando un hijo de él, incluso renuncie a ese bebé, ¡por ti!, pero eso no fue suficiente para ti, incluso me atreví a robar una de las llaves de Setsuna para cambiar el pasado, que nunca pude usar porque fue sorprendida en el intento, y claro severamente castigada, ¡pero nada de mis esfuerzos te importo…y tú, te lanzaste a los brazos de Galaxia!

Michiru se congelo, al recordar cada uno de esos hechos, pero ella también fue joven, ella también cometió errores, y si rompió con Haruka por estúpida, pero cuando intento regresar con ella, otra ya estaba en su lugar, curando las heridas de la rubia, con sumo amor y cuidado: la reina Beryl.

Pero, aun así, Michiru se sentía humillada.

–Estas alterada, y es la primera vez que cometes errores– declaro Michiru – fuiste blanda con unas alumnas que tenían que ser castigadas, pero te tembló la mano, porque unas de esas chicas es… tu hija.

Haruka abrió los ojos asustada, Michiru lo sabía.

:.

.:

Mina encontró a Seika deambulando en los jardines, se acercó y le ofreció un pedazo de onigiri.

–Gracias– dijo la pelinegra aceptando el pedazo de arroz.

Ambas se sentaron en el pasto. Contemplaron el cielo, las aves al pasar, y el viento moviendo las altas copas de los árboles.

–Sabes que eres muy transparente– dijo Seika cortando el silencio.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, se ve que te gusto el chico de la otra Academia.

Mina se sonrojo.

–Yo no le veo nada de malo– aseguro Seika– en verdad.

–Pero, es nuestro futuro enemigo.

–No necesariamente el tuyo, puede ser el enemigo de otra Sailor.

Mina se asustó ante la idea, de ver luchar a Zafiro contra otra, pero más se asustó de preocuparse por el asunto, ¡por Dios!, ¡solo lo había visto una vez!

– ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

– ¡Sí! pero, no podemos entrar de nuevo, seguramente ya tomaron medidas.

–Por supuesto que no entraremos de nuevo, solo, solo andaremos inocentemente por los alrededores, con suerte lo veras– dijo Seika guiñándole un ojo.

–De acuerdo.

Ambas regresaron a esa parte del bosque, Mina rogaba, incluso prometió que se pondría a estudiar enserio, si podía verlo una vez más.

Iban caminando por la orilla de un rio.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas? – pregunto Mina a la kinmokiana.

–Porque te entiendo.

– ¿Cómo?

–Yo, yo también estoy enamorada de…

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, de la nada, un pequeño grupo se les interpuso en su camino, eran cuatro jóvenes, llamados ojo de Tigre, ojo de Pez, ojo de Águila y Zafiro. El corazón de Mina dejo de holgazanear y comenzó a palpitar enserio.

–Estudiantes– dijo con desprecio ojo de Tigre. Lo cual era irónico, pues todos ellos también eran estudiantes.

– ¿Estan perdidas las niñas? – pregunto ojo de Águila.

Zafiro vio con sumo interés a Seika, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Mina. Y le dolió.

–Salimos a dar un paseo– contesto Seika– y no pensaba encontrarme a los grandes villanos, tan famosos en las estampas de Kinmoku: Ojo de Tigre, Ojo de Pez y Ojo de Águila.

– ¡Somos famosos! – exclamo ojo de Pez con ensoñación.

–Así es– prosiguió Seika en tono burlón– ¿y saben cómo se llama ese álbum?: Los Villanos más estúpidos de todos los tiempos.

Furiosos rodearon a Seika, pero ella estaba preparada, le guiño un ojo a Mina y de repente dio un salto tan grande, que voló muchos metros lejos, los chicos corrieron tras ella, dejando a Mina, sola con Zafiro.

–Bueno…– balbuceo Mina.

Zafiro se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar.

– ¡Espera! – grito Mina– ¿Te gusta Seika?

Zafiro se descoloco por completo, no esperaba esa pregunta tan íntima, de una desconocida, y aparte futura Sailor.

– ¿perdón? – dijo Zafiro serio.

"¿Así o más tonta? ¡Cómo se me ocurre!"

–Digo, bueno.

"Aunque la verdad si me gustaría saber"

Mina jugo con sus dedos nerviosa, pensando y divagando tonterías en su mente.

– ¿Para empezar cómo te llamas?

–Esposa.

"¡Que alguien me callé!"

– ¿Eh? – pregunto Zafiro, pero con una media sonrisa.

Y fue una hermosa sonrisa.

–Este, me llamo Aino.

–Black, mucho gusto.

"Zafiro Black, ¡lo tengo!"

–Mira, estamos en tregua, por el momento– dijo Zafiro, poniéndose serio de nuevo– de momento no somos enemigos, pero hay algunos que se lo toman enserio.

Mina sonrió ante esas palabras.

–Conozco a tu compañera, porque, bueno, mi hermano es enemigo jurado de Kinmoku, y me llevo a ver una de las batallas, la vi ahí, de hecho, no me gustan las pelinegras, me gustan las rubias.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

–Tengo mucho que hacer, adiós.

Zafiro se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando a Mina completamente esperanzada. Solo había un pequeño problema: ella era una futura Sailor, y él un futuro Villano.

:.

.:

En un castillo, cierto príncipe recibía una visita. Sentado en su trono, Rubeus recibió al príncipe Fiore.

–Es un honor ser recibido– dijo Fiore inclinándose levemente.

–Bienvenido– dijo Rubeus alzando una copa de vino– ¿apeteces un poco?

–Si es de tu copa, seguro.

Rubeus enarco una ceja.

–Se a lo que vienes, pero debo decirte que de ninguna manera recibiré las sobras que me dejo el rey Endimión, te fuiste a revolcar con él, y eso, eso no lo voy a tolerar.

Fiore tembló ante el tono amenazador, era cierto que fueron amantes, pero también era cierto que ninguno se había jurado fidelidad eterna, pero ciertamente la experiencia con el rey de la Tierra incluso con el príncipe Darién, le habían dejado vacío. Necesitaba de la sensualidad y fiereza del pelirrojo

"En la cama; fueron más simples que el agua, y eso es incluso un insulto para el agua."

– ¡Perdóname! – rogo Fiore, aventándose al regazo de Rubeus– me equivoque, pensé que por ser tan frio, yo, yo podría encontrar alguien que me calentara más que tú, pero es tu culpa– sentencio –, no me dijiste nunca palabras bonitas.

–Eres estúpido, pero sabes, me hiciste un favor, creí que en verdad estaba enamorado de ti– bufo Rubeus– pero tu traición no me dolió tanto, de hecho, ya tengo alguien en la mira.

– ¡Lo sé! – chillo Fiore– estas encaprichado con tu comandante, pero eso no lo voy a permitir, ¡me oyes!

Y el príncipe Fiore salió de la sala del trono. Dejándolo pensativo, era cierto que recién estaba interesado en su comandante, siempre admiro su fuerza, agito el poco vino de la copa, y aunque Rubeus era un príncipe, él no podía tener todo lo que deseaba, y nada deseaba más en este mundo, que acostarse con Diamante Black.

"¿Cómo podre hacerte mío?"

.

..

* * *

 **Comentario.**

De tanta locura yo me quedo con:

Uno, Haruka tuvo una hija hace quince años, puede ser Mina o Seika, pero, ¿Quién es el padre?

Dos, Seika está enamorada, ¿Quién crees que es?, yo tengo a la persona en mente, pero solo quiero saber si coincidimos, o me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Tres…Bueno hubo algo por ahí que lance nomas, es importante pero muy sutil, pero no lo diré hasta casi el final, muajajaja.

Cuatro: Separe a Endimión de Darién, y a Sailor Moon de Serena XD

Cinco, FiorexEndimionxDarien, ese Fiore es un facilon y pervertido, jajaja.

Gabiusa Kou, Asi que tu primera vez (interesante) bueno procurare hacerlo con elegancia, ¿como sentiste esta miniparte yaoi?

gregorioabel, Supuse que Haruka y Beryl seria tomado asi, nunca las he leído como pareja, pero bueno este fic estará lleno de crack, como se vio en este capi. Gracias por leer, espero no te disguste mucho la parte yaoi, prometo no ser vulgar. Bueno no todo será gay, como dije Minako y Zafiro serán pareja.

lizbeth vara, ¿Esta buena la intriga verdad? Espero también te haya gustado este capi. Gracias por leer.

¡Bye!

pd. Si estoy dando pincelazos a mi secuela de Renacimiento.


	3. Relaciones

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Una disculpa por retomarla apenas, pero me pasaron tantas cosas, y la inspiración se evaporo.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi/ ligero lemon, solo al principio.

* * *

.

– **Relaciones–**

 **.**

Desde niños se habían conocido, el príncipe Darién y el príncipe Fiore, incluso habían dormido juntos un día de invierno, después de que habían reído y contado historias de sus héroes favoritos, mientras comían galletas de chocolate, pero todo eso quedo atrás, cuando Fiore encontró un nuevo amigo, ya en su adolescencia: el príncipe de Némesis, Rubeus. Y fue con el pelirrojo que Fiore descubrió lo que era ser penetrado por primera vez.

Por supuesto, era un secreto a voces que el monarca del planeta Némesis tenía un lado maligno, y por eso el rey Endimión había prohibido la amistad de Fiore y su hijo – por si a Fiore se le hubieran pegado las malas mañas de Rubeus–, pero con más ahínco la prohibición cuando descubrió que Darién tenía un interés amoroso por Fiore, y peor fue el asunto cuando el mismo se descubrió embelesado por esa piel verdosa, tersa, como el tallo de una dulce flor. Los pensamientos de Endimión volaron hacia aquel fatídico día, en el que se quebraría por completo la relación con su hijo Darién.

.

 **Flashback.**

Sumidos en el placer, sudorosos, las piernas de Fiore abrazadas a la cintura del rey Endimión, mientras que este lo embestía, sin piedad, con brutal deseo.

–Oh, Endi, así, oh, sí, mas, mas…

Era la súplica de Fiore, en los brazos del rey, quería olvidar a su amante pelirrojo, cosa que no había logrado Darién.

–¿Así te gusta? – pregunto Endimión con voz ronca, sin saber que todos sus esfuerzos eran más que pobres embates.

–¡Mas fuerte Endi, mételo todo!

Pero no sabía Fiore que ya estaba por completo dentro, definitivamente la anatomía del rey de la Tierra estaba por debajo de Rubeus.

Y mientras el escritorio crujía bajo esos dos cuerpos unidos, la inesperada entrada de Darién al despacho de su padre, congelo por completo ese ambiente caluroso.

Fue ya después, vestido y en los aposentos de Darién, que Endimión hablo con él.

–¡Cómo pudiste padre! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡puede ser tu hijo! ¡Y tu…tu eres una basura!

Endimión de una bofetada, giro el rostro lagrimoso de Darién.

–¡A mí no me hablas de esa forma! ¡Ante todo, soy tu rey!

–¡No, no eres nadie! ¡Te odio!

 **Fin Flashback.**

 **.**

Unos toquidos a la puerta regresaron a Endimión a la realidad. Uno de los mayordomos entro a su habitación.

–Majestad, la reina Serenity se encuentra aquí.

La hermosa reina de la Luna estaba de visita en la Tierra.

–Es un gusto verte.

–El placer es mío.

Después de sentarse un rato y platicar de sus respectivos reinos, y como les iba en la viudez, pues ambos habían perdido a sus parejas, Endimión inicio el tema por el cual, la había convocado a la Tierra.

–Sabes que Darién ya está en edad de casarse, y he pensado, que nadie mejor que tu hija para convertirse en su esposa, seria todo un honor que pudiéramos emparentar, ¿no crees?

–Vaya, no me esperaba esto, me has tomado por sorpresa.

Endimión conocía a la princesa Serena, y esperaba que ella pudiera resarcir el daño que el mismo había causado a su hijo, era enorme la fama de Serena, su calidez podía curar cualquier corazón frio, y precisamente eso quería Endimión, que Serena curara lo que él había estropeado. Sin saber que de hecho ya había empezado a curarlo.

–¿Necesitas tiempo para meditarlo?– pregunto el rey.

–No tengo nada que pensar.

:.

.:

Cuando Ami conoció a Michiru, fue el segundo día de clases, ella impartía la materia de Tácticas de espionaje, la profesora Kaiou le había parecido por demás fascinante, y por primera vez en su vida tuvo que pedir prestados los apuntes, pues en las clases de la aguamarina se pasaba detallando con su mirada, cada gesto, cada movimiento grácil de la profesora. Pero eso, por supuesto no había pasado desapercibido para Michiru, quien solo esperaba el momento adecuado para tejer bien su red, y poder atrapar a esa mariposa azul.

–¡Estas enamorada!

La exclamación de Mina en el almuerzo hizo colorear sus mejillas de rojo.

–¡Solo bromeaba! Es que en verdad faltan risas en este lugar, llevamos tres meses de intenso estudio, y la verdad ya no sé cómo esconderme para no ser la que pase al frente con la profesora Tenoh, la última de nosotras que peleo con ella, fue directo a la enfermería, pero la culpa la tiene Seika, en verdad llegamos a pensar que sería fácil enfrentar a la profesora.

–¿De qué habas?– pregunto Seika con un panecillo a medio comer– no hay pobema en vencef a– por fin se tragándose su bocado termino– la leona.

–Ya decía yo, quien le había puesto el apodo– regaño Taisha.

–Mientras no se sepa, no habrá problema– comento Yairen fingiendo leer un libro.

–Pues es lo menos que merece– replico Seika– mira que agarrarme de su puerquito, cada vez que nadie quiere pasar al frente, tengo que ser yo la que sirva de saco de boxeo.

–Es que tu si eres fuerte– comento Mina.

–Y tu muy escurridiza– contesto Seika.

–Oye– dijo Mina acercándose sigilosamente a Seika –tengo una duda.

–¿Cuál?

–La otra vez me dijiste que me entendías, por… bueno, tú ya sabes a que me refiero.

–Ah eso.

–Si eso.

–En concreto quieres saber porque te entiendo.

–¡Si!

Seika se acercó al oído de Mina y con palabras emocionadas le susurro.

–Estoy enamorada de un villano también.

–Algo habías dicho, pero de ¿Quién?

–De tu cuñado.

–¡Eeeeh!

–Guárdame el secreto.

Después de esa declaración. Todas siguieron comiendo de lo más tranquilas, hasta que las risas escandalosas de la mesa de al lado llamo la atención de todos, eran Rei Hino, Reiko Aya– futura Sailor Aluminum Siren –, y Akane Karasuma – futura Sailor Lead Crow–, eran un trio de presumidas, pues todas tenían buenas relaciones con el profesorado, gracias a Rei, quien era pariente de un jefe de departamento de la escuela.

–Vaya Rei, contigo uno si tiene noticias importantes– comento Akane.

–Apuesto que somos las únicas que sabemos esto– declaro Reiko.

–Por supuesto– dijo Rei y por unos segundos volteo a ver a Mina– júntense conmigo, y verán que les ira bien.

Mina entrecerró los ojos, ¿Qué significaba esa mirada intensa que le había dedicado su compañera de cuarto?, que prácticamente ni le hablaba.

–No lo dudes querida– contesto Akane.

"Mina, cuanto te darás cuenta que tú eres la única que desearía tener a mi lado", pensó Rei.

Pero como se iba a dar cuenta la pobre, si parecían enemigas, porque cuando Rei escucho una conversación de Mina y Seika, sobre que a la rubia le gustaba un chico, se había enfurecido, y en vez de mostrarse coqueta y melosa, opto por seguir esa guerra de indiferencia y mala leche.

A veces las personas, optan por el camino lleno de espinas, y se enredan en sus propios hechos.

:.

.:

Zafiro entro al cuarto de visitas, su hermano Diamante lo esperaba. Un seco hola, y después silencio fue lo que recibió el platinado.

–Vaya, después de casi cuatro meses de no vernos, ¿es todo lo que dirás?

–Estoy molesto contigo, hermano, en verdad no quería venir a esta academia, yo, yo no quiero ser un villano.

–Pero es la recomendación del gran sabio, y el príncipe Rubeus espera lo mejor de ti también, espero que no me decepciones.

–Pues no sé.

–Vamos, si te va muy bien, la reina Beryl me ha dicho que eres el mejor en las clases.

–Si ya te informaste, no se porque vienes a verme.

–Porque eres mi querido hermano pequeño.

–¡Ya no soy un crio! ¡Pronto cumpliré los dieciséis!

–Lo que me lleva al motivo de mi visita, han autorizado que tengas una pequeña celebración, podrán venir chicas bonitas, rubias, como a ti te gustan.

Zafiro se sonrojo, cuando la imagen de Mina vino a su mente.

–¡¿Qué tramas?!

–Bueno, tú lo has dicho, eres ya un hombre, y creo que estás listo para nuevas experiencias.

–¡¿Perdón?!

–No es obligatorio, pero bueno, viendo, igual y te dan ganas.

–¡Hermano!

–Ya, ya, Zafiro no te pongas pesado, solo me preocupo por ti.

:.

.:

Dos jóvenes se encontraban tirados en el pasto. Darién tenía su cabeza en las piernas de Serena, ella lo reconfortaba.

–Así que tu padre finalmente lo hizo– dijo Serena mientras acariciaba el cabello de Darien.

–¿No te sorprendes?

–Pues, si y no, sabes que eres un buen amigo para mí, pero eso a casarnos, además ambos sabemos tus preferencias, y yo en verdad paso.

–¡Oye tampoco seas grosera!

–No, es mi intención, pero, bueno, es raro, te veo como mi hermano.

–Y yo como mi hermana.

–Pero ellos ya se hicieron ilusiones.

–Mi padre piensa con esto resarcir el daño que me hizo, pero solo lo aumenta.

–Si, los padres a veces piensan con el trasero.

–¡Serena!

A solas como en ese momento, parecían más que príncipes, unos jóvenes comunes, tirados en la hierba, bajo el viento veraniego.

–¿No lo habías pensado?

–La verdad, si.

Ambos se soltaron a reír.

–¿Y qué haremos?– pregunto Darién– ¿sin más les plantamos cara?

–Romperías el corazón de tu padre, seguro ya sueña con sus nietos, rubios y preciosos como yo.

–Chistosa.

–¡Ya se, le puedo pedir a Sailor Moon que haga cambiar de parecer a mi madre!

–¿No le traerías problemas?

–Igual y sí.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos instantes.

–¡Ya se!– exclamo triunfante Serena– ¡Usare mi arma secreta!

–¿Tu secreto?

–Si que si.

–¿Tan malo es ser mi esposa? ¿Qué sacaras a la luz ese secreto?

–¡Oh, vaya, quien te entiende, tonto!

–Bueno, es que me comentaste que no querías revelarlo.

–Tienes razón, mejor pensare otra cosa.

Unos pájaros volaron en el cielo.

–Simplemente le diré a mi padre que no.

–Pero estás en malos términos con él, creo que solo empeoraría su relación, y no quiero verte otra vez decaído, si apenas te estas recuperando de lo de Fiore, oye pasando a otro asunto– dijo con picardía–después de todo no fue tan malo visitar el reino de Ilusion, fue buena mi sugerencia, ¿verdad?

–Helios es un chico maravilloso, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

–¡Porque eres un tonto de primera! Pero, ¡no quiero que lastimes a Helios!, si en verdad no has olvidado a Fiore, seria mejor que no…

–¡Ni lo digas! Apenas nos hemos tratado, y, ya siento que no puedo vivir sin él.

–¡Ya te enamoraste! Pero, ¿no fue muy rápido?

–Hay amores que se construyen en toda una vida, pero otros, solo necesitan una mirada.

–¡O un buen revolcón!

–¡Serena! ¡Quién te viera tan mustia!

–¿Ya lo hicieron?

–No– contesto sonrojado.

–Entonces si es amor de verdad, como para que te pongas así de cursi, sin haber probado sus mieles.

–¡Serena!

Y ella simplemente se echó a reír.

:.

.:

Como Setsuna no se encontraba– solo el diablo y Haruka sabían que estaba en la habitación de Galaxia, haciendo quien sabe que menesteres– tuvo que hacerse cargo del papeleo de las visitas, cuando vio el requerimiento del padre de las kinmokianas, se congelo.

"No puede ser, él vendrá, no lo he visto desde que…le entregue a mi hija, ¿podre verle sin querer matarlo? ¿me recriminara algo? Bueno, no es como si viniera a verme, pero, su presencia me inquietará, removerá cosas que deseo olvidar, y a la vez, algo que deseo recuperar."

.

Días después.

–Buenos días padre– dijo Taisha solemne.

–Hola– saludo Yairen sin mucho ánimo.

Seika ni siquiera lo miro, estaba ahí solo porque Taisha la había arrastrado, no era el padre modelo, tampoco un tirano, pero las tres estaban un poco desencantadas por su actitud mujeriega, era fácil deducir que las tres eran hijas de diferentes madres, Taisha era hija de una oficial del ejército, llamada Lita Kino; Yairen era el desliz de una noche de pasión –bueno las tres chicas lo eran, ¡y en el mismo año! ¡por todos los cielos! – su madre era Kakkyu, por supuesto, la platinada cabellera era cortesía de su padre; mientras que la madre de Seika, era un misterio para las tres, ninguna sabia porque el secreto, por supuesto, eso tenía furiosa a Seika.

Malachite miro con orgullo a sus tres hijas, sabía que no era santo de su devoción, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a eso, no podía evitar el pequeño dolor de su corazón, después de charlar de como les había ido en esos meses, y viendo que no podía sacarle ninguna palabra a su hermosa hija pelinegra, salió sin más.

–Por lo menos te hubieras despedido– recrimino Taisha.

Seika apretó los puños, no respondió, y salió corriendo, quería saber quién era su madre, esa era la única conversación que deseaba tener con su padre.

:.

.:

Haruka normalmente no estaba en la zona de visitas, y menos si deseaba evitar cierta persona, pero una chica estaba enferma y había ido a avisar a sus padres, para que pudieran verla en su habitación, se apresuró lo más que pudo para salir de la zona, pero no pudo evitar el encuentro.

Malachite la miro con dureza.

–Con permiso– dijo el hombre.

–Espera.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Deshacerte de otra cosa?

–¿Puedes no atormentarme?

–Tienes razón. Supongo que eso lo haces tú sola, bueno, eso espero.

–Solo quiero saber, si le has dicho algo de mi.

–¿A tu hija?

"¿A quién más imbécil?"

–¿Le has hablado mal de mí?

–No sabe nada, absolutamente nada de ti.

–¿Cree que estoy muerta?

–No le he dicho nada, Seika piensa…

Pero ya no termino la frase la susodicha había escuchado todo, Haruka volteo, y vio una mirada llena de tristeza y profunda decepción.

...

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Pues aquí de regreso, corto, pero muy nutrido, creo yo, es que esto de intentar meter crack en todo, no es tan fácil, ¡eh! Pero de a poco le voy agarrando gusto al asunto.

Veamos que hubo de nuevo:

-Ami esta deslumbrada por Michiru, ¿será que caerá en sus redes?

-Galaxia y Setsuna *o*

-Nomas sondeando, fue muy leve mi yaoi, si quieren que le suba de intensidad, ¡comenten!

-Malachite lo crakee con medio mundo jajaja: Kakkyu, Lita, Haruka.

-Rei enamorada de Mina, ¡oh my gash!

-Darién ya le hizo ojitos a Helios.

-Serena tiene un secreto, ¿Cuál será?

-Seika ya se enteró que su madre es Haruka, ¿y ora?

Yo creo que ya no surgirán mas cracks, a menos que deseen algo en especial, creo que es momento de consolidar o echar por tierra todas las relaciones amorosas y claro, que Mina y Zafiro hagan clic físicamente, jejeje.

.

Bueno pasando a sus hermosos comentarios:

Rogue85. Mina y Seika son amigas, nada más, Seika aunque no lo creas (porque seguro ya quieres matarme) terminara enamorándose de Serena. Diamante no entrara en trios, Rubeus lo quiere y yo, pos si tengo intenciones de dárselo, jajaja, pero aun no se como XD. Ay no creo que jamas de los jamases podre emparejar a Haruka y Seiya, pero ya vez, quien resulto el padre, digo a alguien tenia que parecerse Yaten.

Luna Ozcura Kou, Espero seguir contando con tu atención, gracias por el comentario.

alejasmin, Pues un gusto tenerte leyendo por aquí, me siento tan genial que ya me recomienden, mis pies ya no tocan el suelo :3

blackmlady123, Si la seguiré, y estaré actualizando más seguido, I promise.


	4. Ensoñacion

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 **Advertencia**. Lenguaje ofensivo.

* * *

.

– **Ensoñación–**

 **.**

–¿En qué le puedo servir señorita Mizuno?– pregunto Michiru con voz aterciopelada, sentada en el escritorio de su oficina.

–Hay unos temas que no entiendo, ¿podría contestar mis dudas?

–Me encantaría.

La puerta se cerró y Michiru comprendió que la mariposa azul había caído en sus redes, ella bien sabía que Ami no necesitaba explicaciones de nada, era la más inteligente de su clase, siempre atenta, siempre sonrojada al momento de conectarse sus miradas.

Por supuesto esa tarde no hubo ningún libro abierto, sobre el escritorio de estudio, pero si labios conectados, en besos ardientes.

 **:.**

 **.:**

–¿Dónde se habrá metido Ami?– se preguntaba Mina– está cada día más rara, pero no es la única.

Todos se habían dado cuenta que Seika no soportaba más a la profesora Tenoh, había pedido su baja de la materia, por razones desconocidas y solicito asesoría para pasar esa materia, de cualquiera, no importaba quien le enseñara, mientras no fuera Haruka.

Y por eso, ahora se encontraba vagando en los jardines, eso le pareció a Mina que hacia Seika, mientras las demás eran molidas a golpes por Haruka en su clase, pero eso no era del todo cierto, la pelinegra estuvo varios días entretenida en otra travesura, y por supuesto, implicaba a Mina.

Mina estaba a punto de sentarse a su lado, cuando Seika la jalo de la mano, y la arrastro hasta otra parte del solitario jardín.

–¿Qué sucede?– pregunto Mina preocupada.

Seika le sonrió ampliamente.

–Vamos a ir a una fiesta, a la Academia de los villanos.

–¡Que!

–No grites, esto debe ser confidencial, nadie sabe, solo tú y yo.

–¿Por qué yo?– pregunto Mina desconfiada.

–Porque a la fiesta que pienso llevarte es al cumpleaños de Black.

Mina estuvo más que sorprendida, y estuviera aterrorizada de pasar por túneles desconocidos, sino fuera por la promesa de Seika, de que entraría a la fiesta de Zafiro. Pero al mismo tiempo, mientras gateaban por un conducto más estrecho, se preguntaba, ¡cómo demonios con la mera mención de Zafiro! ¡estaba dispuesta a cometer locuras como esa!; era natural en ella ser osada, ser valiente, pero eso de escabullirse a la guarida enemiga, sin siquiera haber obtenido sus poderes de Sailor, era por demás lo más cercano a un suicidio.

–Ya llegamos– anuncio Seika silenciosamente, mientras ambas se ponían de pie, en lo que parecía un sótano– sígueme– ordeno mientras subían por unas escaleras polvosas.

–¿Cómo sabes adónde vamos?– pregunto Mina.

–Secreto profesional.

Más que secreto, era que Seika estuvo varios días metida en ese asunto, que había iniciado con el intento de enfrentarse a una lucha real, con cualquier villano estudiante, para que bajara su cólera, al enterarse que la peor teoría acerca de su madre era realidad: era una hija abandonada.

Durante los últimos cinco años albergo la esperanza de que era otra la causa por la que su madre se había separado de ella, pero ahora, estaba todo claro, y por ese intento de enfrentamiento, se enteró al escuchar a ojo de Tigre y ojo de Pez, que Zafiro tendría una fiesta, y que llevarían chicas del exterior, para "amenizar el ambiente", y con eso, se dio una misión ella sola, de llevar a Mina hasta la dichosa fiesta, el asunto le había servido para estar ocupada, y no pensar en su madre, no la había enfrentado y no quería hacerlo.

De pronto escucharon las risas cantarinas de jovencitas, Seika le había dicho a Mina que solo ella entraría a la fiesta, y que ella se encargaría de cuidarle la espalda, y como cenicienta, tendría hasta las doce para contactar a Zafiro y hacer lo que quisiera– esto último en tono pícaro–, después de esa hora, Seika provocaría una distracción para sacarla de ahí.

"Como si yo fuera hacer algo, a Zafiro no le inspiro nada."

Esperaron escondidas entre dos columnas, a que una de las chicas, estuviera sola, para que Mina pudiera tomar su lugar, todo se dio a su favor, de muchas maneras, una de las chicas salió para tomar aire antes del festejo, vestida como una bailarina árabe, con un velo cubriendo el rostro, y la melena del mismo tono y largo de Mina, Seika le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la desconocida.

–Quítale la ropa– ordeno la pelinegra mientras inspeccionaba que no las descubrieran.

–¡Ya voy!– siseo Mina un poco avergonzada, de encuerar a la pobre chica.

Media hora más tarde, escoltaron a todas las chicas a la fiesta, todos los estudiantes, menos Zafiro, exclamaron de alegría, era un salón espacioso y oscuro, como asemejando el ambiente de un antro, luces laser, y multicolores, destellaban, varios se apresuraron a las recién llegadas, Mina se escabullo, hasta un rincón.

"¡Qué demonios hago aquí! ¡Estoy loca! Bien me decía mi madre, los hombres son la perdición de toda mujer."

Los chicos no perdieron el tiempo, varios ya estaban bailando "sexosamente" con las chicas, casi copulando de pie, Mina se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

"Esas mosquitas, se ven que son todas unas profesionales, seguro Zafiro, ya anda por ahí, quien sabe con quién".

Cabizbaja dio varios pasos hacia atrás, cuando choco con la pared, se asustó al pensar que era uno de los villanos, respiro aliviada, comenzó a caminar de lado, casi se cae de espaldas cuando la pared se acabó, y termino metida en una especie de privado, pues las cortinas en las que se hundió, daban poca visibilidad al interior.

–Ya dije que no apetezco compañía.

La voz atrás de ella erizo sus sentidos, era quien buscaba, se giró lentamente, Zafiro estaba sentado sobre cojines enormes, con un vaso en mano.

"¡Que suerte tengo! Y yo que ya estaba pensando mal de ti."

Mina se acercó hasta Zafiro y confianzudamente se sentó a su lado.

–Nunca imaginé estar en tu cumpleaños, ay no, pero no traje regalo, que tonta soy.

Se dio un leve coscorrón y rio cantarinamente.

–¿Mina?

–Si.

Zafiro se debatió entre estar feliz y el miedo de que ella estuviera metida en ese lugar, pero finalmente opto por lo último.

–¿Estas demente? ¡Cómo se te ocurre meterte aquí!

–¡Ah! ¡Que grosero! ¡Solo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños! ¡Eres un idiota!

–¡Pues hubieras mandado una tarjeta!

Mina se arrancó de un tirón la cubierta de la cara.

–¡Ya me enojé! ¡Y yo que me sentía cool, por estar disfrazada de mi bella genio!

–¡Te hubieras disfrazado de loca! ¡Corrección, de hecho, eres una autentica loca!

Mina se levantó furiosa.

–¡Me voy, quédate con tu estúpida fiesta, y las golfas de allá afuera!

Pero antes de que Mina siquiera diera un paso más, entro Ojo de Tigre con una chica, ambos riendo bobamente, Zafiro instintivamente jalo a Mina hacia él, y la beso.

–Perdón, perdón– dijo Ojo de Tigre– pensé que estaba vacío, me iré a otro lado, vamos chiquita.

Pero ni Zafiro ni Mina pusieron atención, estaban muy entretenidos besándose.

"Mi primer beso", pensó Mina apenas, con cientos de revoloteos en su interior.

Pero así como inicio, así abruptamente termino.

–Discúlpame– dijo Zafiro sonrojado– pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, para que no te descubrieran.

Mina solo escucho: bla,bla,bla, aún estaba conmocionada, y eso que no había sido un beso apasionado.

–Pero hazme una buena mam…

Ahora fue Ojo de Águila quien entraba, Zafiro rápidamente, hundió a Mina en los cojines, y se encimo en ella, escondiéndola.

–Zafiro, mira que sorpresa, excelente– dijo con el pulgar levantado.

Mina quedo abierta de piernas, con Zafiro en medio.

–¿Por qué no vas a otro lado?– más que una pregunta, fue una orden de Zafiro.

–Ok, ya me voy, pero, ¿con quién estas?

Zafiro aplasto a Mina con su cuerpo, al ver que ojo de Águila se acercaba curioso, Mina ahogo un gemido, al sentir la erección del nemukiano.

"Oh, oh, oh mi Dios"

–¡Solo, lárgate!

"¿Cómo puede hablar tan tranquilo?, mientras yo me derrito acá abajo."

Zafiro se removió molesto por la segunda intromisión, sin saber las suculentas sensaciones que le estaba provocando a Mina, aunque para ser honesto él también estaba acalorado, pero siendo un Black, tenía maestría natural en esconder sus emociones.

–Es que no querías divertirte, debe ser buena esa perra, cuando termines, me la pasas.

Zafiro arrastrándose prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de Mina, tomo el vaso que hace unos minutos tenia, y se lo arrojo al metiche. Por supuesto esa acción solo les agrego más placer a los dos, pero Zafiro estaba fingiendo muy bien. Mina sentía que se humedecía.

"Se siente tan bien, y eso que no se quitó los pantalones"

–¡Vaya ahora si pareces uno de los nuestros, ya nos vamos!

Una vez solos, Zafiro no miro a Mina, estaba avergonzado, pero tampoco se puso de pie, se quedó encima de ella. Hundió su cara a un costado de ella, y así de avergonzado hablo con la cara enterrada en el cojín.

–Enserio no fue mi intención, no soy un pervertido– dijo con voz ronca.

Se iba a levantar, pero Mina le abrazo la espalda.

–Quédate unos instantes así, tal vez sea la única vez que podamos estar así.

–¿Mina?

–Tienes razón, debería haberme disfrazado de loca, será la juventud, no lo sé, pero te quiero Zafiro, sé que esto es peor que Romeo y Julieta, bueno, por lo menos a la tal Julieta si la querían.

El chico sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, esas últimas palabras le dolieron, y no sabía por qué.

–No te traje un regalo, pero si no es molesto para ti, quisiera darte un beso.

Entonces Zafiro se levantó un poco, y acomodo su cara enfrente de Mina, ambos estaban sonrojados.

–Eres mi primer beso– declaro la rubia.

Zafiro acaricio su coronilla.

–El mío también, supongo que no tendría nada de malo que también fueras el segundo.

Y aun sin comprenderlo del todo, Zafiro se inclinó, y reclamo los labios de Mina, ella abrió la boca, en una invitación por sentirlo más, la lengua de Zafiro entro gustosa, gimieron, y aún más cuando sus cuerpos se frotaron, en un vaivén delicioso, mientras sus labios seguían entretenidos, una de las manos del chico, se deslizo por su hombro, luego a su cuello, acaricio cada una de las costillas de Mina, ella se removió divertida, pero cuando esa mano paso por su cintura y bajo hasta tocar su muslo, Mina deseo que sus dedos viajaron a un lugar más interesante, y mientras Zafiro besaba y mordisqueaba sus labios, ella apretó con sus piernas la cintura de Zafiro, prácticamente es como si estuvieran desnudos, pues la tela del disfraz de mina era casi inexistente, provocando que el perdiera la poca cordura que aun tenia. Dejo de besarla por un momento, el necesitaba más de ella.

–Mina, si seguimos, yo…

–¡Zafiro! – entro ojo de Tigre agitando las cortinas– ¡tu hermano está muy mal herido! ¡se muere!

Fue la mejor forma de apagar la llama.

:.

Mina pudo salir sin problemas de la fiesta, Zafiro solo le había murmurado un vago: Cuídate, y salió del lugar. Cuando se encontró con Seika no le quiso decir sobre Diamante, conociendo a la pelinegra, estaba segura que cometería un disparate.

.:

Darién y Helios iban caminando de la mano, era el mayor contacto que habían tenido, porque a él Helios le parecía la persona más pura del universo, deseaba llevar las cosas más tranquilas, ambos visitaban a Serena en el reino de la Luna, los había invitado, pero ni ella misma conto con darle semejante noticia a Darién, como buena amiga, deseaba estar a su lado cuando lo supiera.

Serena llego corriendo a la entrada del palacio.

–Darién, yo no sé si deba decirte, bueno– miro suspicaz a Helios– pero creo que te enteraras de todas formas.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–¡Fiore, Fiore está muerto!

:.

.:

Días después.

Setsuna encontró a Haruka admirando los jardines desde uno de los ventanales, parecía muy agitada.

–Nos han convocado a una reunión urgente– le dijo a la rubia.

–Te ves preocupada, ¿Qué paso?

–El rey Endimión de la Tierra quiere atacar Némesis, solicita ayuda.

Por supuesto nadie sabía que el motivo de este, era vengar la muerte de Fiore.

–Entonces me levantaran el castigo, y me devolverán mi broche de transformación para que vaya a la batalla que lindo detalle.

Y en un mal momento para ella, que simplemente no podía acercarse a Seika sin que esta la despreciara con su silencio absoluto.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar.

–Si estoy preocupada, esto es algo grande, incluso dicen que la reina Metalia se ha unido al príncipe Rubeus, lo cual significa, que Beryl también estará involucrada.

El semblante de Haruka siguió inexpresivo.

"Ya lo sabía, en algún momento tendría que enfrentarme a la mujer que amo, así es el destino de una Sailor."

:.

La reunión se llevó en una especie de sala de juicios, con Galaxia a la cabeza, primero dio la mala noticia del día. Michiru se encontraba en el centro del lugar, de pie.

–¡Es una vergüenza!– exclamo Galaxia–, ¡ya saben que están prohibidas las relaciones con las estudiantes, por lo menos hubieras esperado a que se graduará!– "como lo hice yo con Setsuna"– pero que yo misma te encontrara desnuda en la piscina, con la señorita– "no sé si deba llamarle así todavía"– Mizuno, es inconcebible– "peor aún, yo pensaba hacer eso mismo con Setsuna"– Michiru Kaioh, queda relevada del cargo de profesora, tome sus cosas y regrese a su planeta.

La susodicha apretó los puños, en verdad no se imaginó que la vieran infraganti, menos Sailor Galaxia. Salió dando un fuerte portazo.

–Bueno, lo referente a la estudiante lo veré después– Galaxia se froto la sien– profesoras, como el asunto es muy delicado, se dará un breve receso a las clases, espero que la mayoría de ustedes acuda a este llamado, necesitamos preservar la paz, no me gusta esta decisión del rey Endimión, pero como tenemos un tratado con la Tierra, tenemos que acudir, yo me quedare al frente de la Academia con la profesora Meioh…

–¡De ninguna manera! – protesto Setsuna– ¡yo iré también!

–¡Pero debes quedarte en la Academia!

–¡No estoy de acuerdo!

Las miradas iban de la una a la otra, como si de un juego de pin pon se tratara.

–¡Mis compañeras pelearan, debo ir también!

–¡Yo soy la que da las ordenes!

El fuerte carraspeo de Haruka les llamo la atención.

–Bueno, si la batalla se extiende más de lo necesario, iras– fue la última palabra de Galaxia.

–Supongo que Sailor Moon y Saturn ya están listas para pelear– comento Haruka.

–Así es, de hecho, ya se encuentran en la cercanía de Nemesis– contesto Galaxia, arrojándole un objeto a Haruka– bienvenida de regreso.

Haruka acaricio con devoción su broche de transformación.

…

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Solo fue un besito, pero que rico beso :3

Perdón por lo corto, pero ando ocupada, sin embargo, la musa me visito brevemente y me di un tiempo para escribir esto.

Ahora ya saben el castigo que recibió Haruka por intentar cambiar el tiempo.

Se avecina una tormenta :S

Rogue85, Que puedo decir? Malachite se me antojo para ese papel, jajaja. Darién pues ahí va pian pianito, ahora quiere ser novio de manita sudada.

blackmlady123, Pues seguro habrá más de eso, no te apures.

Lisbeth Vara, Gracias por el comentario.

Talantia, Totalmente de acuerdo con tu comentario. Y no desesperéis, ya se lo comera XD

Gabiusa Kou, Di un respiro a lo sensual, bueno no tanto jajaja, no pierdas las esperanzas, veras que si los conecto, usted paciente.


End file.
